


A Photo—A Moment—A Regenerated Memory—A Renewed Relationship

by metalhawk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 'Till the end of the line, M/M, Memory Loss, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Bucky has a photo. He'd like an explanation—and Steve is more than happy to give him one.





	A Photo—A Moment—A Regenerated Memory—A Renewed Relationship

The Quinjet is quiet. Steve nor Bucky have spoken since it took off. Steve understood. Bucky's been through so much, he deserves to just relax. Not to be prodded constantly with questions, or pushed to speak of the horrors he'd undergone.

Steve puts the Quinjet in autopilot mode, leaning back into his chair and looking absentmindedly at the gray, darkening clouds they're cutting through. He thinks about Bucky, and all the good times they had, all the innocent kisses and sweet moments they shared. Bucky sneaking in through his Brooklyn home, visiting. Bucky taking him to movies, out for ice cream, and to carnivals, always making sure to win him a couple prizes. Him snuggling up to Bucky on cold winter nights, his boyfriend's warmth seeping through his shirt and keeping him warm. Bucky always managing to get Steve unbearably flustered, with his flirting and kisses...

It made Steve upset to think that Hydra stripped his love of all the happiness the shared, of all the love and kindness that had been between them. To take Steve's everything away, just so they could have another soldier in their horrible army. They corrupted Bucky Barnes in so many unspeakable ways, it made Steve want to punch something.

He could only hope that Bucky would remember what the had, all the good times, and that it wasn't all lost to oblivion. Bucky Barnes was truly Steve's world and true love, and he would give anything to get him back.

In the midst of his daydreaming, Steve heard a small and rough, "Steve?"

"Yes, Buck?" He says, hope seeping into his voice. Hope that he'll remember something.

"I...have this photo...," Bucky starts. "Do you know anything about it?"

Steve shifts so that he can see what Bucky is presenting to him. Steve gasps quietly as he sees.

It's a small, wrinkled piece of paper, obviously taken from a newspaper. It's black and white, but Steve remembers it as clear as day.

Bucky, pulling at Steve's suit and smashing his lips to Steve's. They're both smiling, almost laughing. It was a wondrous moment, the first kiss they shared since Steve had been transformed. Only a few days before everything fell apart.

"Y-yeah. It was, uh, back before I lost you. We were about to head to our next mission."

"And I decided to kiss you. I remember...I remember you looked amazing, I couldn't resist..." Bucky said, eyes fixed on the clouds. His eyes were far: as if searching into the past, back to that moment.

Steve was shocked. Bucky...he remembered that moment so vividly? Perhaps all it took was some help and he could remember.

"I loved you, Steve..." Bucky shook himself of the daze and met Steve's eyes instead. Buck's eyes were such a deep brown, Steve wants to stare into them forever. Nothing else seemed to matter then, just Bucky. "I loved you then, I...I still do."  
  
"I love you, too, Buck," Steve breathes. He's so relieved, so in love. Bucky is back...Bucky came back to him and there's nothing else he'd rather have.

Then Bucky's kissing him, so wonderful and so familiar, desperately moving againsts his. Bucky's hands cradle that sides of Steve's face, as if he's going to break him, just how he did in the 40's. Steve cups the back of Bucky's neck, hand tangling in his long, soft hair.

"I'm with you 'till the end of the line, Steve," Bucky whispers.

"'Till the end of the line, Bucky," Steve says.

They didn't need anything else, everything they did need was right here—each other.


End file.
